Battle of the Authors
by dragonqueenc
Summary: A battle of us Authors! Big challenges, and lots of fun!
1. Rules

**RULES:**

**#1: Your limit to bringing OC's is three.**

**#2: Tell me what what your good at.**

**#3: Tell me what your scared of.**

**#4: Tell me which OC would you want for your partner.**

**#5: You must play fairly**

**: Tell me one word that describes you.**


	2. Softball, and Dark Wing's a pain magnet

**Me: We lost our first vollyball game of the year! WHAA! But our first Drill performince of the year was succseful!**

**D.Wing: ...Dragon...**

**Me: You talk you die**

**L.Wing: ...Dragon doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

* * *

We find Brian and Codi in a talk box with a bunch of papers in their hands. "Hello and welcome to **BATTLE OF THE AUTHORS! **I'm your hostest Codi and my co-host Brian!" "Thanks Codi, our first challenge is softball. Now we will get our 'author drawer' out here" As Brian said that Gwen walked in. "Thanks Brian, now our two learders today are...Ashley (The Emerald Shapshifter)...and...Storm (Storm of sprx). Gwen then sat down in one of the chairs and put on some of thouse headphones on like Brian and Codi. "Well, they get to chose who's on their teams, lets cheak on them and see who's with who.

We find ourselves on a gym coart with a blue Dragon in the middle of the coart where the ball with the line is, and Ashley's standin on one side of the line and Storm on the other side. "I pick...B (Miss Queen B)" Ashley pointed at B and B walked over to her with Haya on her stalking behind her. Storm pointed at Deja and she walked over with Daja behind her. Ashley points her finger at Dark Flame (DarkFlameoftheMonkey) and she walks over with Cedric. Storm points at Erin (Pepperdadog) and she walks over with DR (Dark Rose) walking behind her looking around as if scared. Ashley points at Blade100 and he and D walk over to her. Storm points at Dragon (Dragonqueenc), and she and Matt walk over to her. And at last Ashley points at AquaAngel (AquaAngle13).

Back with Brain, Codi, and Gwen. "Well now that that's done, their going to do some game stratigy and while they do that let's cheak on the crowd!" Gwen yelled. "This should be intresting" Codi whispered to Brain, and he nodded.

We go to the stands and we find all the Oc's mixed together and talking. "I hope this won't last long, I'm bored already!" Dark Wing said leaning back, suddnly a golfball hit him smack in the face. "Sorry!" Deja yelled, and Dark Wing hide behind Light Wing while every one who knew why was laughing. "I wonder if Dragons going to be crule about the pairings?" Nellie asked. They look over at the hyper force and Otto and Lila were sitting next to eachother and so were Gibson and Jewl. "Yep" Aqua stated. "I wonder if there's an consesion stand?" Liz asked. Dark Wing scooted away with a frightened look. "Dark Wing! Go and get the food!" Tulu said (How can a cat talk?) Dakr Wing sighed and got up and asked "What do you all want?" "Hot dogs!" Jessica and Destiny said at the same time. "Pizza!" Aqua, Nellie, Missy, and Light Wing said. "Sprite and ice cream" Tulu and Jessica said. "Coke and a snickers" Liz and Blade said. Dark Wing walked away with his head down and his tail dragging.

Were back on the coart and we're on each side. Storms' team batting and Ashleys' on outfield. Storms' at bat and the ball comes, and she misses! "Strike one!" Haya yelles from behind at were the catchers place was. Storm swings at the ball again and misses. "Strick two!" Haya screams. Storm look's serious now, and Dark Flame pitches and...She hits it! She makes it to first base and Deja comes up.

Dark Wing comes back and hands everyone their food. "Hey! I didn't get hit!" He drinks some of his gaterade and he get's hit with a softball. "Sorry!" Blade100 yelled. Dark Wing puts his thumb up and just stays on the ground in defeat.

It's the last inning and Cedric's up to bat. I they make this one, D can go to home and they can tie up the game, but if he strikes out they'll lose. AquaAngle pitches the ball and Cedric misses! Dragon calls out from behind "Strike one!...Strike Two!...Strike three! Your out!" Storms' team cheer's and they run out onto were they can sit down and rest, and Ashley's team sulks to their chairs.

"I knew that Blade100 s' team wouldn't win!" Blade said to Liz. Suddnly Blade gets hit with a metal bat and Blade100 is laughing his head off.

* * *

**Me: I am no longer going to let anymore Oc's or Authors into this story, I already have alot and I won't be able to keep up with anymore! Sorry!**

**L.Wing: Wow, Dark Wing your a pain magnet!**

**D.Wing: Yes...Yes I am...And It's Deja's fault!**

**Me: Now, Now Dark Wing! We do not blame others! Unless your me and then you can...Anyways, don't blame Deja for your pain!**

**D.Wing: ...What?**

**L.Wing: Review!**


	3. Vollyball, and Dark Wing's still in pain

**Me: New chappie! Sorry I haven't UpDated in awhile! **

**D.Wing: Dragon, I think your-**

**Me: Can it Dark Wing!**

**L.Wing: Dragon doesn't own SRMTHFG or the authors or their ocs!**

* * *

"Well, It's time for more of **BATTLE OF THE AUTHORS!** I'm your host Codi and my Co-host Brian! Our sport for today is, Vollyball!" Codi smiled at the camra and Brain whispered to her "Where is everyone?" Codi's smile dissapears and she looks out the window, The authors and their partners are nowhere to be seen. Codi looked in the stands, and the OC's are there still. "Be right back!" Codi said and walked out the door. Brain looked into the camra and said "We'll be right back after these messages!" He also ran out the door. 

Codi was apperntly chewing out the Oc's for not telling her where the authors and the their partners were, then...

BAM!

They turned around and saw a ship with the authors and their partners walking out all luaghing and happy. Codi was fumming and she walked over to them and yelled at them.

Five muinutes later

The new captains, B and Deja, were standing on the Dragon and pointing out their teams.

B's team: Ashley, Blade100, Dragon, and Erin.

Deja's team: AquaAngle, Darkflame, & Storm.

The teams were have a nice little 'pep' talk. Let's look at B's team!

"-and if you don't win; I swear I'll gut you, then feed you to my pets, then resurrect oyu, then toruture you to death, the buirey your remains in new york!" Haya scream, then she jumped down from her stool and stalked away.

Let's look into Deja's team.

The team was done going throughthe plan, but something was amiss.

"Hey DarkFlame? Where's Cedric?" Storm asked.

"He upseted Haya." Aqua replied for her.

"Oh."

Let's look into the stands!

Dark Wing was playing a gameboy, but Missy was buggin him.

"Please can I play?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

Missy pouted, but was struck by geniuse. She cried and Nellie rushed over.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Dar-Dark Wi-Wing Hi-hit m-me!" She wailed, and Nellie punch Dark Wing.

"What, I didn't-"

Nelie punched him again, and Missy picked up the Gmaeboy and played.

Let's watch the game!

It looks rufly like this.

B D Erin

Dragon Specter Haya

NETNETNETNETNETNETNETNETNET

Storm Natelie Aqua

DarkFlame AquaAngel Deja

The ball wa served! AquaAngle bumped it over, but B bumped, Erin set, and Dragon spiked. They served it over and Natelie spiked it over to victory!

The final score was 10:10

The playing field now looked like this

Ashley Erin Matt

Blade100 Dragon B

NETNETNETNETNETNETNET

Storm DarkFlame AquaAngel

Melody Aqua Daja

Daja served the ball over...and...B spiked the ball! The buzzer sounded and they ran off, the new champions!


End file.
